El cuchillo y el bolígrafo
by The Blackest Crow
Summary: La razón de por qué Andy Biersack de Black Veil Brides escribió Knives and Pens. Review? :3


_Andy Biersack estaba acostado en el corto césped del patio de la escuela, al pie de un gran árbol. El silencio que flotaba a su alrededor como una nube de bruma y la suave brisa revolviendo juguetonamente su cabello hacían que este fuera su lugar favorito para estar en los recesos. Allí no había quién le gritara emo, o se burlara de su delineador. Podía simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que la tranquila soledad lo rodeara._

_O generalmente era así. Pero en esta ocasión, tan relajado estaba que no notó los pasos acercándose, y recién abrió los ojos cuando tres distintas sombras bloquearon el sol. Acostado como estaba, apenas tuvo tiempo de identificarlos cuando una fuerte patada alcanzó sus costillas. Con un gemido de dolor y sorpresa, principió a incorporarse, pero de un empujón otro de los tres chicos lo tiró al suelo una vez más. Sintió otra patada en su espalda, y una más en el estómago._

_Intentó levantarse de nuevo, y esta vez lo logró. Pudo bloquear un nuevo golpe dirigido hacia su cara, y defenderse lanzándose sobre uno de los chicos. Sabía que no tenía caso decir o hacer nada, de cualquier forma no iban a dejarlo en paz hasta que estuvieran satisfechos. Y la forma más rápida de que esto sucediera era acurrucarse en el suelo y dejarse golpear hasta que ellos se cansaran, pero aquel reverberante orgullo en su pecho y en la sangre que corría por sus venas le gritaba que luchara, por más inútil que fuera._

_El chico sobre el que se había abalanzado, al principio no reaccionó, pero sus amigos pronto agarraron a Andy y lo inmovilizaron, propinándole varios golpes en la cara y el abdomen._

_-Ya no eres tan rudo con todo ese cuero y tachas ahora, ¿no, emo?_

_Andy no respondió. Pero en su interior se repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué no podemos ir cada uno por su camino e intentar convivir? Pero tenía la certeza de que llegar a algo así era totalmente inútil. Necesitaban creerse superiores, y su forma de afirmarlo era haciendo estas cosas._

_Entre cada golpe, entre las risas crueles de aquellos chicos, pudo escuchar repetidas veces las palabras "¡cobarde!" "¡marica!" y más de este tipo resonando en sus voces y luego en su mente._

_Finalmente desistió de defenderse. Lo tiraron a la tierra una vez más, pero ya no se levantó. Se mantuvo inmóvil, protegiéndose lo mejor que pudo e intentando no demostrar el dolor que le estaban causando. Y por sobre todo, no permitió que ni una lágrima se escapara._

_Cuando finalmente se vieron satisfechos, se fueron, entre burlas y risas como si lo que hubieran hecho no fuera más que un simple acto de alguien inseguro y cobarde. Andy tardó mucho en levantarse, pero no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. Las oscuras sombras de la depresión reabrieron la grieta en su corazón e intentaban apoderarse de él.  
A mediados de la tarde, cuando hace mucho sus clases habían acabado, terminó de decidirse a incorporarse. Ahora había una negra decisión y ardiente ira en su azul mirada._

_No se molestó en sacudirse la tierra que ensuciaba sus ropas, ni en fijarse cuántas heridas tenía y la gravedad de estas mismas. Mirando solo a lo que tenía directamente al frente, caminó firmemente hasta su hogar, varias calles más allá._

_Irrumpió bruscamente en la casa, y su madre notó de inmediato su actitud y estado de ánimo, sabía que algo no andaba bien._

_-¿Andy? ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó con preocupación, intentando acercarse a él._

_Pero Andy ni siquiera la miró, pasó de largo la sala y subió directamente hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y poniéndole la traba._

_Se sentó sobre su cama, pero no tardó en sentir que se derrumbaba y se echó acurrucado. Las lágrimas brotaron, y una vez que empezaron, no pararon más. Hundió la cabeza entre la almohada, intentando que sus sollozos no se escucharan, que él mismo no los escuchara.  
Traicioneramente, otras penas que lo abrumaban se mezclaron en su tristeza, haciéndolo sentir aún peor._

_Luego de un rato en ese estado, levantó la mirada, enfocándola justo en la navaja que su padre le había regalado hace unos años, que reposaba sobre el escritorio. Pareciera como si aquel agudo instrumento lo hubiera llamado con todo el filo de su hoja. Lo miró fijamente por largo rato, sus llantos cesaron. Todo lo importante en aquella habitación eran él y la navaja. Una sola idea cruzaba por su mente en ese momento; aliviar su dolor emocional con dolor físico._

_Dudaba, pero entonces recordó a aquellos idiotas llamándolo cobarde. ¡No-soy-cobarde! Pensó con furia, levantándose y tomando bruscamente la navaja, para luego volver a la cama. Apoyó el frío metal contra la parte inferior de su pálida muñeca. La piel se veía tan suave y la hoja tan afilada… fue entonces cuando sus fuerzas flaquearon una vez más, la indecisión surcando su rostro. Una parte de su mente, la racional, sabía que lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal. Pero otra parte, más desesperada y sufriente, le chillaba que hiciera cualquier cosa que pudiera aplastar su dolor, aunque sea un poco._

_Comenzó a hacer presión, llorando de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera formar una herida sangrante, el reflejo de algo llamó su atención. Vio en su mesa de luz un bolígrafo negro, sobre su cuaderno.  
De la misma forma que con la navaja, pareció sentir un profundo llamado por parte del objeto, y de la oscura tinta que contenía. Miró una vez más hacia su regazo, donde la navaja parecía pedir impacientemente que ya comenzara a cortarse._

_Pero nunca llegó a hacerlo; en su lugar, lanzó el cortaplumas a un lado de la cama y tomó el cuaderno y la lapicera. Lo abrió y comenzó a escribir._

_Las lágrimas aún caían, pero ya no sollozaba. Escribía con fuerza, casi agujereando la hoja, todo lo que sentía y pensaba, toda la ira que había en su interior. Descubrió que no solo con una navaja, no solo a través de la sangre el dolor podía disiparse, sino que también por medio de tinta que iba trazando palabras._

Aquel recuerdo de su juventud pasó por la mente de Andy Biersack justo unos momentos antes de gritar a toda voz, con un tono furioso y gutural:

-EVERYDAY IT'S STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE! STAB IT TRHOUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE!

Era la misma letra que había escrito hace casi una década, solo que ahora no estaba solo en su habitación, sino frente a miles de personas que disfrutaban de aquello que había creado a partir de su tristeza.

Quizás las cosas habían cambiado, pero algo permanecía. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por su eleccion, en una parte de él aún vivía aquel niño que había elegido entre cuchillos y bolígrafos, y había elegido bien.


End file.
